Gêmeos espelho
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Pensamentos de Saga sobre Kanon e a atual situação de ambos. Shounen ai, oneshot, Saga X Kanon


- Olha, Saga! Nós fomos feitos da mesma célula!

- Pois é. Como pode existir uma coisa dessas?

- Não sei. Só sei que eu sempre estranhei o fato de a gente ter a mesma cara!

- Kanon... éramos pra ser uma criança só! Já parou pra pensar nisso?

- Por que será, então, que vieram dois?

- Não sei. Vamos perguntar pro Mestre amanhã?

- Fechado!

Apagávamos a luz e dormíamos, um bem próximo ao outro. Desde bem pequenininhos, gostávamos de nossa companhia mútua. Aliás, desde o ventre materno talvez. Dizem que gêmeos tëm a vantagem de estarem sempre acompanhados. E é verdade: enquanto estive com ele, nunca nos sentimos sozinhos. Sempre apoiávamos um ao outro, fosse na dificuldade, fosse na alegria. Eu almejava muito a companhia de meu gêmeo quando não estava com ele. Era como... como se faltasse algo meu quando ele não estivesse lá.

Até os sete anos de idade, tínhamos nossa mãe viva. Era uma mulher bastante ocupada, pois nosso pai morreu cedo. Assim que nascemos, fomos colocados no mesmo berço. O calor de nossos corpinhos fazia com que dormíssemos facilmente. Os bebês usualmente têm problemas de cólica quando ainda são bastante novos, e passam a chorar com freqüência. Mamãe logo percebeu que eu e Kanon, ao ficarmos separados, sofríamos mais de cólica e acordávamos mais vezes. Então, adotou o costume de nos colocar pra dormir juntos.

Admito que foi um vício plantado em nossas vidas. Continuamos dormindo na mesma cama, mesmo depois de mais crescidos, por mais que ela instasse conosco e dissesse que "meninos grandinhos têm cada um a sua própria cama". Fingíamos que nos separávamos, mas em seguida íamos para a mesma cama.

Gostávamos do toque da pele um do outro. Mesmo quando as noites eram de calor eu o abraçava, não para esquentar meu corpo, e sim minha alma.

Foi quando aconteceu. Aos sete anos de idade, eu e meu gêmeo ficamos sem mãe. Uma pneumonia levou-a rapidamente de nós, ela, que ainda era bastante jovem. Ao perceber que sua doença não a deixaria mais viver, nossa boa mãezinha chamou-nos para perto de si, em seu leito de morte, e fez com que jurássemos solenemente, pela alma de nosso pai, que jamais nos separaríamos ou teríamos alguma briga mais séria. Afinal, só havia sobrado eu para ele, e ele para mim.

Kanon chorou muito. Tanto, que parecia derramar sua alma junto com as lágrimas, para que ela fosse enterrada com mamãe. Eu o abracei, e disse que ela nos guiaria lá do Céu.

Se antes já éramos unidos, a partir de então não mais nos desgrudamos. Se tivéssemos vida social, poderíamos ser chamados de "gêmeos siameses". Mas não éramos garotos comuns, pois nossa mãezinha, antes de morrer, nos encomendou ao Santuário de Atena. Ela era uma mulher disciplinadora, e pensou que lá não teríamos tempo para nos tornarmos como alguns rapazes vagabundos e gatunos, os quais crescem sem mãe e sem diretrizes para seguir, e muitas vezes tornam-se o que não devem. E no Santuário, realmente, tivemos uma vida dura. Foi difícil, mas para mim tornou-se algo recompensador após meu corpo ter-se acostumado ao choque físico do início. Passei a ter devoção pela deusa, e a querer cada vez mais fortalecer-me para auxiliá-la. Tanto, que ao superar um desafio passava para outro mais difícil, fazendo meu corpo superar todos os seus limites de resistência. 

Kanon teve uma reação adversa da minha. Logo revoltou-se contra o sistema inflexível do local, esbravejando e perguntando-se sempre da razão de tudo aquilo. Ao ver que eu passei a dar-lhe reprimendas cada vez mais freqüentes nesse aspecto, parou com as reclamações. Mas eu sentia, eu _sabia_ que ele continha uma revolta muito grande contra o Santuário.

A partir de então, no fim do dia, ao descansarmos os membros fatigados pelo treino, conversávamos apenas sobre trivialidades. Num desses dias, questionamos a razão de termos a mesma aparência física, e indagamos ao nosso mestre, no dia seguinte, o porquê de isso acontecer.

E ele nos explicou. Ficamos surpreendidos, como indica o diálogo que relembrei. Eu, que já amava muito a Kanon, passei a sentir algo cada vez mais especial por ele. Passei a apreciar, antes de dormir, o fato de olhar seus lindos olhos, azuis como duas contas de vidro colorido. Eu me enternecia ao olhar para eles, e dormia em paz, a seu lado.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Saga... é mais incrível ainda pensar que somos gêmeos-espelho. Mais ainda do que "simples gêmeos". Quando me acostumo com uma idéia, vem outra!

- Bem que eu estranhava você ser canhoto e eu destro.

- Saga! Minha mão esquerda saiu, literalmente, da sua direita! Não é quase... sobrenatural?

- É, sim...

Quase de maneira inconsciente, juntamos nossas mãos, ele colocando a esquerda dele em minha direita. Elas encaixavam-se perfeitamente, e eu fechei meus olhos ao senti-lo tão próximo a mim. Aquelas duas mãos... eram para ser apenas uma...

- Te amo muito, Saga...

Surpreendi-me. Quase não dizíamos um ao outro que nos amávamos; apenas demonstrávamos isso. Antes que eu pudesse responder, Kanon aproximou seus lábios dos meus, unindo-os assim como quando éramos um único ser. Minhas faces coraram; eu era apenas um garoto, e ele também. Mas aquilo era feito de maneira muito pura, muito afetuosa. Eu jamais beijaria outra pessoa.

E, de fato, nunca beijei outro senão ele, até hoje. Não me importam os apelos "da carne"; apenas... Kanon, meu irmão, meu eterno companheiro.

Mais tarde, ele corrompeu-se pela ambição, traindo a Atena e a seu dever como Cavaleiro. Contra a minha vontade; contra a que com certeza seria a vontade de nossa mãe. A punição para os traidores seria a morte, mas ele era meu irmão; meu gêmeo-espelho. Ele havia saído de mim, de meu próprio corpo. Não tive coragem para matá-lo, mas apenas para prendê-lo no cárcere submarino. Ninguém havia sobrevivido a ele antes, mas eu tinha esperanças de que ele conseguisse.

- Você acabou de quebrar sua própria imagem do espelho, Saga! Seu corpo sobreviverá, mas sua alma começa a morrer a partir de agora!

Jamais esqueci suas palavras. Irmãozinho... eu quebrei a promessa que fizemos à nossa mãe, para perpetuar o juramento que fiz a uma deusa. Mas não por muito tempo... como você disse, Kanon querido, minha alma morreu. E meu reflexo no espelho tornou-se odioso; tomou meu corpo e minha personalidade, e traiu o juramento de Atena também. Minha essência acompanhou o desejo de meu gêmeo-espelho; como não fazê-lo?

Mesmo assim, Atena foi bondosa conosco. Salvou sua vida, embora durante mais de uma década eu pensasse que ele estava morto. Durante tal período, senti muito a falta de dormir sem seu corpo aquecendo o meu, e de olhar seus olhos, os quais eu imaginava já roídos...

Agora, após a Guerra contra Hades, temos uma vida conjunta outra vez. A deusa trouxe-o para o Bem, irmãozinho... e estamos aqui outra vez, na mesma casa, no mesmo cargo. Não preciso dividir minha alma por sua causa, pois agora posso amá-lo sem trair meus ideais.

São dez horas da noite, e Kanon volta de um dos treinos individuais. Eu, por ter voltado mais cedo e ter-me visto sozinho em casa, lembrei-me de tais coisas. E agora sinto-me imensamente feliz por tê-lo comigo, em contraste com o que um dia foi meu passado.

- Boa noite, Saga! Ainda não está dormindo? Geralmente recolhe-se tão cedo! "Os treinos começam de manhã, não podemos nos atrasar!" Nào é o que geralmente me diz?

Rio ao vê-lo imitar meus trejeitos. A seguir respondo:

- Estava esperando você voltar.

- Eu não sou nenhuma criaturinha indefesa, a qual precisa da vigília alheia à noite!

- Sei que não é. Mas fiz isso para poder vê-lo mais uma vez antes de dormir.

- Mas que Cavaleiro sentimental! Não aparenta ser assim quando combate seus inimigos, Saga de Gêmeos! 

- Cavaleiros também são seres humanos. Eu o amo, Kanon, e quero ver sua figura antes de dormir, para poder repousar em paz.

Ele sorri, enquanto acaricia meu rosto.

- Vou tomar banho e comer alguma coisa, Saga. Logo após isso já vamos dormir. Estou exausto!

Enquanto meu gêmeo faz tais coisas, começo a preparar-me para dormir. A noite está agradável, e eu deito-me em nossa cama. Sim, voltamos a dormir juntos, depois do tempo de nossa separação... transformou-se efetivamente num vício.

Não transcorre muito tempo antes de Kanon vir deitar-se a meu lado, abraçando-me e desejando-me boa noite. Abraço-o também, e faço como quando éramos adolescentes... fito seus belos olhos azuis, os quais atualmente têm um brilho renovado, sem maldade ou amargor. Assim que eu voltei-me ao Bem através do suicídio, ele também o fez... somos gêmeos-espelho também no espírito.

- Te amo muito, Saga... 

Ele diz novamente a mesma frase a qual proferiu antes do nosso primeiro beijo. E aproxima seus lábios dos meus, como fizemos há vários anos atrás. Apesar de sermos dois homens feitos, penso que nosso beijo de agora é tão puro quanto foi o primeiro. Eu o amo, irmão, de uma forma que talvez não devesse amar... mas _o amo_, e se é amor genuíno, basta.

Logo desfazemos nosso tênue ósculo, uma pueril carícia de dois gêmeos que têm apenas um ao outro. Fitamos um os olhos do outro, e num doce acalanto de paz e silêncio, vamos caindo numa sonolência restauradora e aveludada, como se um bálsamo límpido nos banhasse e preechesse.

Eu não trocaria, irmãozinho... não trocaria riqueza alguma pela bênção de poder ver, todos os dias, seus orbes azuis como duas lindas contas, os quais são o leme de minha existência.

OoOoOoOoO

_Olá! Bom, deixa eu explicar a diferença de gêmeos-espelho para gêmeos comuns: os gêmeos espelho têm os movimentos "opostos" um ao outro. Por exemplo, se um tem um defeito congênito do lado direito do rosto, o outro o terá no lado direito. Um escreve com a mão direita, o outro com a esquerda. E assim vai! No anime oficial, Kanon solta a Galaxian Explosion com a mão esquerda, e o Saga com a direita. Eles são gêmeos-espelho, gente! Sei que isso vai soar meloso, mas... não é lindo? XD_

_Beijos a todos e todas._


End file.
